Jealous ?
by odes
Summary: Siapa bilang Otani gak bisa cemburu sama Risa? mau tau kayak apa? enjoy this one :) RnR? arigachuu


**#LovelyComplexFandom**

**Jealous?**

**Chapter I**

**Pair : Otani Atsushi, Koizumi Risa**

**Lovely Complex belong to Aya Nakahara**

**M for Lime**

**Hurt/comfort, comedy**

**#Warning : Fanon, OC, OOC, Thypo, DLDR! setting cerita saat LC ending di vol. 17. Saat ini mereka sudah jadi mahasiswa! Otani mengambil jurusan pendidikan karena ingin jd guru ( Micro Teacher kata Risa) dan Risa mengambil kuliah ttg fashion desaigner sebagai stylish.**

**** Ini anime Recomended bgd buat kalian yg belom baca. Dijamin bakal nangis haru dan ketawa ngakak di saat yang sama :Dv**

**Note : buat yg belom tau, Risa dan Otani adalah pasangan yg "unik" karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka. Otani 158 cm dan Risa 175 cm :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

-000000-

Seorang cowo bertubuh mungil terlihat melangkah tergesa dan terburu. Langkah kakinya berderap cepat membelah kerumunan padat di jalan utama Tokyo yang tampak sibuk. Berkali-kali sang pemuda bertubuh munggil itu melirik jam tangannya kemudian mendesis pelan. Dia meruntuki kebodohannya yang tertidur saat jam mata kuliah terakhir, sehingga dia terlambat nyaris 30 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan bersama sang kekasih, Koizumi Risa.

Cafe tempatnya janji bertemu sudah di depan mata. Saking terburunya, Otani tidak melihat adanya lubang perbaikan jalan di depan mata. Tubuh mungilnya terperosok dan baju serta celana yang dikenakannya kotor. Sungguh penampilan yang sangat "wah" mengingat ini kencan pertama mereka setelah nyaris 1 bulan tidak bertemu karena kesibukan kuliah masing-masing.

"Mendokusai...ck!" Gerutu Otani sebal dengan wajah cemberut. Kalau begini, sang kekasih, Risa pasti akan menertawakannya habis-habisan.

Namun betapa terkejutnya Otani ketika tidak menemukan sosok kekasihnya di cafe itu. Meski saat itu cafe langganan mereka sejak SMA sangatlah ramai, namun seharusnya tidak susah menemukan Koizumi karena tinggi badan kekasihnya itu yang di atas rata-rata.

Otani celingukan di depan cafe persis seperti anak hilang. Ditambah dengan bajunya yang kotor karena terperosok ke lubang membuat penampilannya terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Otani mengambil telepon genggam miliknya, menghubungi kekasihnya. Namun beberapa kali dicoba, Koizumi tak juga mengangkat teleponnya.

Apa Risa lupa kalau hari ini mereka janji berkencan setelah sekian lama? Rasanya tidak mungkin kekasihnya itu lupa mengingat justru gadis raksasa itu yang terdengar antusias dan semangat saat dia mengajaknya. Lalu kemana Koizumi berada sekarang?

Tak lama sebuah mobil Viper berwarna biru berhenti tepat di depannya. Kemudian turunlah seorang gadis dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata dengan rambut dicepol satu dan sebuah jepit rambut untuk menjepit bagian poni nya.

"Koizumi...!" Panggil Otani cepat saat melihat yang turun dari mobil itu adalah kekasihnya. sang gadis yang terlihat senang langsung menyunggingkan senyum bodohnya. dia senang melihat kekasih mungilnya ini lagi.

"Darimana saja kau... ?kupikir aku yang terlambat." Otani memulai omelannya yang dibalas dengan cengiran minta maaf ala kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf, tadi aku ada keperluan sebentar..." jawab Risa sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan wajah sebagai tanda permohonan maaf.

"Yasudah,, kita pulang ke rumahku dulu yaa. Aku mau ganti baju dulu. Baru setelah itu kita jalan-jalan..."

"Eehhh... bajumu kenapa?" Tanya Risa yang baru menyadari penampilan menyedihkan kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Kau baru sadar? Dasar bodoh !" Sebal Otani sambil memukul pelan kepala Risa seperti yang selalu dilakukannya.

"Ayooo, kita pulang dulu ke rumahku..." ajak Otani sambil menggandeng tangan kekasihnya.

"Mmmm,,, anu... Otani. Apa... bisa kita mengajak seorang lagi?" Tanya gadis itu dengan senyum jengah yang sangat lucu.

"Mengajak? Mengajak siapa? Bukankah kita mau kencan?" Tanya Otani kebingungan.

Seorang pemuda turun dari kursi kemudi mobil Viper tersebut, menjulangkan tubuh nya yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Otani, bahkan Risa sendiri. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan tinggi 187 cm, tulang rahang yang keras, tubuh atletis dan juga sepasang mata yang menatap tajam dan siap menghipnotis semuanya.

Otani langsung sweatdrop melihat pemuda di depannya ini, berdiri di sebelah kekasihnya, kedua orang ini bak supermodel dan entah bagaimana Otani merasa seperti hewan peliharaan mereka.

"Kenalkan... dia Kaede. Kaede ini teman sekelasku.,," ujar Risa, memperkenalkan pemuda tinggi gagah di sebelahnya.

"Kaede, kenalkan... ini Otani. Otani Atsushi. Dia ini..." Belum sempat Risa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kaede langsung memotongnya

"Yang jelas tidak mungkin dia ini kekasihmu kan?"tanya pemuda tampan itu secara langsung.

Risa dan Otani langsung berpandangan secara bersamaan.

"Aku ini KEKASIHNYA!"jawab Otani, lantang dan tegas, tidak seperti gayanya yang lucu dan humoris seperti biasa.

Mereka semua pun terdiam...

-00000-

Krik Krik Krik~~

Tiba-tiba muncul suara jangkrik entah darimana untuk menggambarkan kebisuan yang mendadak menyelimuti ketiganya.

'Sial... suara jangrik dari mana sih?' Runtuk Otani dalam hati. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu memasang wajah cemberut karena kekasihnya justru mengajak pemuda lain di waktu kencan mereka. Dan pemuda itu jauh lebih keren, lebih tampan serta... lebih tinggi dari Otani!

"Ehh., hhmmm... bagaimana kalau kita... pergi bertiga?" Seketika Risa mengusulkan ide itu, berusaha mencaikan suasana aneh yang melingkupi mereka.

Otani langsung mendelik ke arahnya. Sementara Kaede tersenyum lebar. Risa sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum jengah melihat perbedaan ekspresi keduanya. Otani jelas tidak menyukai usul kekasihnya itu. Ini merupakan kencan mereka setelah sekian lama dan Risa justru mengajak orang asing.

"Setuju...!" Seru Kaede bersemangat dengan wajah berbinar.

Otani dengan cepat menarik tangan kekasihnya dan segera menyingkir dari hadapan Kaede.

"Kau ini bagaimana siih? Kau kan tahu ini kencan kita..." marah pemuda mungil itu sambil memandang sebal ke arah gadis tinggi yang merupakan kekasihnya ini. Risa memasang wajah meminta maaf.

"Maaf Otani,.. tapi sekali ini sajaa..." Pinta Risa dengan wajah memohon. Otani mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir keras.

"Baiklah.." jawab pemuda mungil itu, akhirnya menyerah dan mengabulkan permintaan kekasihnya.

"Yeeeahhh,,, terimakasih Micron Teacher." Seru gadis tinggi itu dengan wajah berbinar riang.

"Koizumi..."panggil Otani sambil menarik lengan kekasihnya.

"Tapi sekali ini saja yaa.. tidak ada lain kali!" Tegas Otani dengan raut serius dan meminta jawaban.

"Uunnn~... terimakasih Micro Teacher!" Riang Koizumi sambil mengecup pipi Otani lembut. Wajah Otani langsung blushing berat seperti kepiting rebus.

"Dasar gadis bodohh,," ujar pemuda itu disertai senyuman malu.

.

.

.

TBC~


End file.
